


1962_Down by the bay

by Schatz2020



Series: Cherik Oneshots (ENG-ITA) [16]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Attraction, Charles Xavier Has a Crush, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Erik Has Feelings, Erik Lehnsherr is not a Happy Bunny, Erik You Slut, First Kiss, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Hurt Erik Lehnsherr, M/M, Masturbation, Memories, POV Erik Lehnsherr, Period-Typical Homophobia, Protective Charles Xavier, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Tension, Smitten Charles Xavier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:53:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27246850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schatz2020/pseuds/Schatz2020
Summary: English is not my first language. I apologize for any mistake / poor choice of words.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Series: Cherik Oneshots (ENG-ITA) [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964866
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	1. 1962_Down by the bay

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [1962_Nella Baia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27236326) by [Schatz2020](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schatz2020/pseuds/Schatz2020). 



> English is not my first language. I apologize for any mistake / poor choice of words.

"Get off me! Get off me! I can't breathe!" he said, gasping and coughing. He tried to keep himself afloat in the icy water of the bay. He had inhaled a lot of it and his lungs burned at every attempt to breathe.

But that wasn't what had made his heartbeat speed and upset his mind: that guy who had grabbed him underwater, preventing him from drowning, had spoken to him with his thoughts! He had clearly heard his voice as if they were sitting placidly in front of each other. But it had happened at a depth of 5 meters...

"Who are you?!" he croaked in terror.

"My name is Charles Xavier," replied the other one, with his teeth beating loudly in the cold.

"You were in my head!" he shouted in a voice broken by fatigue and fear.

"I am like you: you have your tricks and I have mine," he replied with a broad smile. He was a boy. With a loud voice and a sweet expression.

"I thought I was alone..."

Those words came out of Erik's lips without him thinking.

Were there others like him? Other people able to do things that were impossible to believe?

Other _monsters_...

"You are not alone," said the boy. "Erik? You are not alone!" he repeated, smiling kindly at him.

How did he know his name?!

What was that British mannish gentleman capable of doing, but with a clear American accent?!

He stood aside, intent on taking off his wet clothes. In the same cabin of the patrol boat on which they had been rescued, the boy repeated the same gestures, trembling blatantly. The water was truly ice cold...

Erik watched him in doggedness.

_Verdammt! Und wer bist du, Junge?!_

The boy looked up at Erik. He was in his underwear wrapped in a military blanket.

"Did I tell you that my name is Charles Xavier?" he asked with the eyes that shone.

Erik withdrew further

"Do you hear what I think?!" snarled the other frightened. It looked like a wild animal that had just been caught.

"No!" Charles hastened to reply embarrassed. "That is to say...yes...but only if I want to, and I wasn't doing it..." he added blushing. "I wanted to present myself properly," he concluded, opening wide his very blue eyes.

Erik remained motionless, breathing fast without ever ceasing to stare at him.

"Stay out of my head,' he said harshly.

"But I wasn't..." Charles did not finish the sentence and lowered his gaze disappointed.

The annoying fervour that he didn't bother to hide was luckily fading away.

Erik resumed to undress and grab a blanket in turn. His body was tense and contracted.

"Erik Magnus Lehnsherr". He pronounced his name as he would have done if he was still in Nuremberg. "But it seemed to me that you knew it already" he added contemptuously.

He had introduced himself... Xavier's expression came back and he started smiling again at the German.

How could all that enthusiasm, in such a moment, be within a single person?

And what the fuck did he have to chuckle about, with those improbably colored eyes and those lips that looked like they had make-up on them?!

 _Verpiss dich Herrchen_!

"What can you do?" asked Charles as he approached him.

Erik raised an eyebrow and instinctively crossed his arms over his chest.

Xavier did not go any further: Lehnsherr's folded arms were an obvious sign of hostility.

"I move metals" replied the German unexpectedly awkward. "I create a kind of magnetic field... and when I do so the metal elements move. Or something like that, I guess..." he assumed in a low voice. His answer was anything but brilliant.

Xavier would not stop smiling. He looked like a child about to unwrap the world’s most beautiful Christmas present.

He was so irritating...

"Marvelous! It's really..." he stopped to chuckle smugly. "It's really wonderful, Erik!" he finished passionately.

Lehnsherr thought he was crazy.

"Are you out of your mind?" he asked believing to receive an affirmative answer.

The atmosphere between them became calmer.

Even Erik was able to soften his expression and relax his face.

Charles burst out laughing amusedly.

"No! I'm just so happy to have met you...I was sure there were others, I just don't know what effect the X mutation has. And finding that out is exciting!" he concluded with a giggle.

Erik looked at him incredulous, his mouth slightly agape.

"You're out of your mind," he said.

That laughter again.

"The X mutation? How many others?" asked the German, finally interested.

"I haven't the faintest idea! But I have good reason to believe that at least twenty-five percent of the world's population, or even more, may have this mutation, and therefore unique abilities or characteristics. Isn't that fantastic?!"

Lehnsherr was afraid Xavier would start bouncing along at any moment.

"Are you kidding me?! All these people?"

"Yeah!" Charles exclaimed with a theatrical gesture, extending his arms. The blanket fell at his feet, and he remained half naked. "Oops!" he grinned as he bent down to pick it up off the ground and still chuckling.

Incredibly Erik opened up in a spontaneous smile when he saw the young man in his underwear and not at all embarrassed. He lingered for a few seconds on his pale, dry, handsome body, his thoughts immediately interrupted by Charles' laughter.

That boy was the embodiment of enthusiasm.

He was irritating, he never stopped talking and was frankly too happy. Nonetheless and oddly enough Erik was beginning to appreciate his presence, finding it annoyingly pleasant.

Charles went into detail about his genetic theories, the basis of his thesis at Oxford and his specialization on human and therefore mutant evolution. Erik, on the other hand, did not utter a word, bored to death and tired; all he wanted was to let himself die in a bed, preferably drunk.

Boredom notwithstanding, he kept on listening to the young professor, incredulous of how much euphoric energy that boy could spend in a single day.

"Will you come with me?" Charles asked.

Lehnsherr looked skeptically at him.

"Where?" he asked, knowing exactly what the answer would be.

"To Langley, of course. A sort of scientific detachment, it seems. The person responsible seems like a good person," Xavier said with an air of cunning. "To tell you the truth, I know as a matter of fact that he is a good person..." he confessed with a wink.

Erik clenched his jaw and stiffened.

"This thing of yours, this power of yours, is disturbing, Charles. I'm serious". Erik looked him straight in the eye with a penetrating look that made the professor feel a little uncomfortable.

But for the first time since they had met, the German had pronounced the boy's name, and Charles loved the way he had said it in his harsh accent.

It was the first time he took pleasure in hearing someone say his name.

He admitted to himself that it was a somewhat anomalous feeling, but he had so many things on his mind now... he decided to ignore how much he really liked Erik's voice. And his presence. And for a brief moment he recalled the image of the German getting rid of his wet clothes, his sculpted body, the perfect profile.

He blushed.

"Hey, are you all right, Professor?" Erik pushed him. "I didn't want to be rude. But the fact that you can violate the thoughts of anyone makes one feel... _nackt_. Naked," he concluded, misinterpreting Charles' reaction.

"The CIA wants to stop Shaw. Like you," Charles said, changing the subject to tempt Lehnsherr.

"I want to kill him," Erik slowly asserted in a flat tone.

Charles was left speechless without knowing how to respond.

"I will follow you to Langley. To get information about Shaw and how to find him. I will use this connection with the Intelligence, and nothing else. Are we clear?" Erik specified, keeping his eyes fixed on Charles, almost without blinking.

"Fair enough," repeated Charles. And he began to smile joyfully again.

For crying out loud! That boy really must have been missing some screws…


	2. 1962_Crime, actually

Since Lehnsherr had appeared at that door, surprising him with his decision to stay with him at Langley, Charles could not stop smiling. He knew he looked ridiculous, but he really couldn't stop looking at him and avoid being happy.

Erik raised an eyebrow. Then he smiled back intrigued. Xavier's good mood was contagious.

"Okay... what is it?" the German asked quietly. "Why are you grinning like a fool, Charles?"

The young professor even managed to open his incredible blue eyes wider than ever. He seemed to shine.

"I'm glad you stayed!" he chuckled. "I know that I seem out of my mind...perhaps I am, Erik, but I am happy. Happy to have found you, happy that you are here with me".

Lehnsherr muttered.

Charles perceived Erik's embarrassment and averted his gaze. His cheeks became slightly red.

In fact it had taken him a little too much enthusiasm, damn it!

Erik smiled. Of course it seemed like a statement...

But this guy really put him in a good mood. And it had been so long since anyone had made him feel this good.

"I'm glad to be here too. With you I mean".

He said it in one breath, without thinking too much about it.

Charles didn’t move as he stared at the floor. But that joyous expression came back eventually.

"You'll see, we'll do great things together, I can feel it, Erik," he finally said, looking back at the German.

Lehnsherr pierced him with his icy and beautiful look. Charles was sure that it was one of Erik's favorite weapons. That body, that perfect face and that smile: they had certainly been used several times by Erik to get everything he wanted.

But his eyes and his look...

He seemed to be able to observe anyone as they were naked. And this was the way Charles felt: without clothes.

Or maybe... maybe it was the desire to rip them off that made him feel naked.

Charles could not stop thinking about the word _naked_ and _Erik_ at the same time, or about himself...naked.

Oh damn it! Enough! No one was naked there!

 _Unfortunately_.

Oh for Christ's sake!

"Hey? Professor?"

Erik was trying to attract his attention by waving a hand in front of his eyes.

Charles had been staring at Lehnsherr's chest.

"Excuse me...yes. I was saying: you'll see, we're going to do some crazy things!" he resumed. His cheeks were definitely red now.

"Are you all right?" Erik asked vehemently. His mouth bent to the side in a bold smirk.

_Nein, Erik! Don't be stupid and don't be an asshole... he's just a sweet and kind boy. A sensitive guy._

"I'm fine. I feel great! Come on, let's go see that modified transceiver: let's see if I can make it work," said Charles resolutely, inviting Erik to head to the suspended metal sphere.

It was incredible. He'd gotten himself into that thing, all wires and sensors, all of them frying his brain, and he chuckled... 

Erik rolled his eyes.

"What an adorable lab rat you make, Charles..."

"Don't ruin everything for me, Erik!"

"I have been a lab rat: I recognize one when I see it," he warned him seriously.

He seemed to be suffering at one point. Erik became agitated, but then all of a sudden Charles seemed ecstatic. His pupils dilated, his mouth open. He seemed to see beyond, far away.

Erik was worried, but he only monitored Charles: if his beautiful smile did not disappear completely, then Lehnsherr could tolerate this experiment.

Coordinates appeared on a track.

It worked. Charles was able to use that thing.

_Gut gemacht, Pal!_

"And now what?" Erik asked when the professor got rid of the wired helmet.

"Now we're going to join them and we’ll tell them: you're not alone!" Charles exclaimed with joy, as he winked to Erik.

Erik sketched a sweet smile.

"That's good. So let's pack our bags. Just you and me" Erik reiterated.

"As agreed, my friend" sealed Charles.

A strange silence followed. Both of them could have sworn they’d been embarrassed, but it didn't happen. Charles approached Erik and put his hand on his arm.

"Let's leave in the morning, okay?" he asked quietly.

"Okay... and tonight?" Erik asked before the young man left.

Xavier looked at him intrigued.

"Tonight?" he asked a bit hesitant.

"Yes...." Erik swallowed it, pretending indifference. "You will feed, won't you?" he threw in as if by chance.

"Are you inviting me to dinner?"

"Wha... what? No...what? Of course not!"

The handsome German seemed fatigued, he was drowning. Charles found it amusing.

"I took it for granted that you would pay for it, you American-elite-class-professor!" exclaimed Erik brazenly.

"Allright. Then I will be the one to invite you, Erik, to dinner. And I will pay for everything you want, my dear," he concluded with a seductive smile.

Erik was surprised. Charles was not at all unprepared, or clumsy, nor could he be called immature or a young boy. On the contrary, despite his young and sometimes childish appearance, Xavier was a perfect gentleman, gallant and classy. Lehnsherr was increasingly fascinated by him.

He couldn't wait to have dinner with him, talk to him again, listen to him.

Kiss him.

 _Verdammt_!

But what the hell was he thinking?!

Lehnsherr shook his head to get rid of his thoughts and followed the others. For a moment he seemed to see Charles stiffen and hesitate, as if he knew, as if he had heard.

His pulse accelerated.

He no loger approached the professor, nor did he speak to him.

In his hotel room Erik was brooding over the emotions that Charles was causing. He was such a kind, enthusiastic man. And he was handsome. Deliciously handsome.

Erik blushed a little.

He thought about his previous experiences. Sometimes he had used sex out of necessity, to get information or favors. It had also happened with men. It was something he had always done forcibly, forcing himself not to think, and, in the end, it had always disgusted him.

Then he thought about the months he spent in Switzerland, in Geneva. He remembered the young Austrian, Hans. He had not disgusted him at all. It was the only time he intertwined a sort of homosexual relationship.

And it had been beautiful.

He smiled at the memory of how Hans boldly approached him, how he’d involved him and dragged him into the pleasures of a new, different and damn satisfying sex.

Those memories brought Erik’smind back to Charles.

He blushed more in imagining what it would be like with Xavier... the same kisses he had given Hans, the same touches, the same pleasure mixed with pain which the Austrian had introduced him to.

He closed his eyes. The pants swollen to the memory of his body intertwined with another. He imagined Charles. How he could be, what he could do with that red mouth…

He masturbated.

He was incredibly aroused and came quickly.

Lying on the bed he waited for his heartbeat to slow down when someone knocked on the door.

He opened wide his gray eyes and jumped out of bed running to the bathroom.

"I'm coming..." he said in a hurry.

_Fuck!_

They knocked again.

"Just a moment!" he shouted irritatedly.

It was very late.

He opened the door while he dried his hands.

Charles looked at him perplexed.

"I was waiting for you in the hall," he said, entering and passing Erik. "I thought you had stood me up!" he exclaimed, turning around to look at him.

Erik looked embarrassedly at the floor. He became abrupt and uneven.

"Yes...sorry. I lost track of time," he lied as he sat on the bed to put on his shoes.

Charles seemed disappointed. He sighed.

"If you don't feel like going out, Erik..."

"No! I mean, yes! I feel like going out. It's just that... sorry Charles, I fell asleep," he made up, awkwardly.

Charles attempted a smile, then a violent jolt to the groin struck him, accompanied by the image and sensation of an erect penis squeezed in his hand, and the warmth of orgasm.

He blushed.

He could not hide his astonishment and turned around.

"O... okay... well" he stammered. "If... if you're ready let's go" he concluded without looking at Erik, and trying to erase the image of himself naked clutched to the German.

Lehnsherr stared at Charles' back, his mouth agape: had he seen?!

_Shit!_

_Shit!_

He knew it! He was always using that fucking power of his!

Charles was hot and restless: Erik had jerked off a few minutes earlier, thinking about him! He couldn't believe it...

He could not control the emotions caused by that revelation, he could not stop his heart from beating fast.

The violent sensation of Erik's orgasm had overwhelmed him so much that he was unable to hide his feelings. Lehnsherr had certainly realized this, and Charles was very sorry about this.

They were both embarrassed and stiff.

Neither of them spoke in the elevator.

Charles broke the silence.

"What a day, huh? And that transmitter? Cerebro...what do you think?"

Lehnsherr was grateful for Charles' ability to conceal his emotions, and he adjusted himself to it, then looked at him again.

"I think that you must be careful. It seemed to me that it was hurting you at a certain point..."

Charles smiled. It was pleasing to know that he was concerned about him, as well as desiring him...

_Oh come on, Charles! Get it over with! Surely it was just a fleeting fantasy..._

"Don’t worry. For a moment I was overwhelmed, but to be able to expand my powers in that way...it was incredible! I could reach anyone, Erik! Any human being in the world!"

Charles had a beautiful smile. Erik had to use all of his willpower to resist the urge to kiss him.

"It's a disturbing, you know?"

Xavier looked at him intrigued.

"The fact that you can reach the minds of anyone on the entire planet," explained Erik. "You could make any person do anything. It is fortunate that you have this extraordinary power.

They continued the conversation in a cab on their way to the restaurant where they were going to dine.

"What do you mean when you say it's fortunate that I have this power?"

Erik looked him straight in the eye with that magnetic look of his, almost without blinking.

"You are an extraordinary person, Charles. You are a good, honest man. With solid, unselfish principles. You are the best person I have ever met. Imagine if your abilities were in the hands of someone different, someone like Schmidt for example".

Charles blushed a little. He was flattered by Erik's words, but his humility made them sound as undeserved.

"You don't know me so well Erik, I'm not some kind of gallant knight. I have my big flaws too, you know?"

"For example?"

Erik wouldn't stop penetrating him with that icy look of his. Charles thought it was without a doubt his favorite and most effective weapon.

The professor looked out of the window.

"I have the presumption to be convinced that I know what is right. Raven has been telling me this all along: _you are an annoying know-it-all, Charles!_ Perhaps she is right..."

Erik bent his lips downwards.

"Mmm... I disagree.

"Noted".

They laughed.

"We have arrived. I hope we eat well. We will certainly listen to good music.

"A club? Are we going to have dinner in a _club_?"

Charles suddenly felt inadequate and regretted his choice.

"Well, we will certainly drink in a club. Then if the food sucks...I'll take you somewhere else!" he said hastily.

"You know, you make me feel like some kind of pet, Charles..."

"Oh, stop that!"

"Or a five-year-old child to please".

"This, perhaps, suits you better!" he exclaimed with a cunning look.

Erik gritted his teeth.

"Go to the hell!" he hissed, pretending to hold a grudge.

Charles smiled. As always.

He never stopped, he never wrinkled. He always had a good word, a joke, a laugh.

It was like that throughout the evening.

It was beautiful, relaxing.

Erik was able to laugh carefree. For Charles it was a remarkable injection of self-esteem: he had seen Erik's mind, his pain, suffering, anger and despair. Being able to make him laugh and feel good as if, for a few moments, his past had never existed, was satisfying.

Charles also felt good. He was unable to give a name to the feelings he was feeling; in truth he did not want to give them a definition.

He had never been attracted to a man, he had never even considered the possibility; despite the fact that in College he had repeatedly precipitated lustful desires, to say the least, from other boys. His delicate appearance, his gentle and formal manners had often made him the object of interest of many homosexuals; on some occasions he had been the subject of _gentle love_ desires, many other times he had found himself at the center of fantasies that were unconfessable and probably illegal in most countries of the world...

They walked side by side in silence.

They had decided to go back on foot.

It was very late. They had listened until the last artist who had performed, they had eaten unexpectedly well and drank a lot.

"It’s not fair..." Erik said breaking the silence.

Charles looked at him intrigued.

Erik continued complaining that he could not hear Charles' thoughts. He added that he had been watching him for many minutes wondering what he was brooding about with that smile on his face, lost in god knows what lucubrations that excluded him.

"Do you feel neglected?" Charles asked, tilting his head.

"A little bit... I was getting used to having all your attention, Charles," Erik replied slowly. The warm voice, his body closer. And that captivating look...so seductive.

Charles swallowed it and stopped looking at it.

"I was thinking about the past, I was remembering _things_..."

"Things...done?"

They had stopped. Erik was getting closer and closer.

He was not a telepath, but he was clearly an expert in understanding quickly the state of mind of his interlocutor, in grasping the signs of embarrassment, fear, excitement... _desire_.

Charles smiled nervously.

"No, Erik. Only the thoughts of other people. Desires..."

He raised his eyes to the German. He was so handsome...a little closer, Charles hoped.

It was as if Erik felt it and took another step.

"Desires? We’re you the object of those desires?" he asked, licking his lips instinctively. It was not an intentional gesture, but it turned out to be fucking indecent and Charles quickly realized that Lehnsherr was definitely obscene in his love manifestations.

This thought should have driven him away, maybe frightened him or even disgusted him.

Instead he was magnetically attracted by it.

Charles approached him again biting his lower lip. He nodded slowly, emitting a slight whimper of assent.

Then he firmly grabbed Erik by the collar of his jacket and kissed him.

It was gentle and slow only for a few seconds, definitely not the kind of kiss that would befit one Erik Magnus Lehnsherr.

Charles became bolder and soon found himself against a wall, Erik's tongue intertwining with his own. The German's body pressed against the professor's. Erik made sure their pelvises were pressed together, rubbing, pushing.

It was so exciting...

But also a bit frightening.

He had never felt another penis other than his own, he had never hugged, let alone kissed, someone more powerful than him, with more muscles or more beard.

He couldn't help but think about sex and got a little anxious.

Erik started kissing his neck, his ear, then his mouth again.

One hand slipped down and grabbed Charles' erection through the fabric of his clothes.

Erik smiled smugly.

Yes, he was excited. Yes, he was enjoying it.

Charles moaned with his mouth open.

“E... Erik.... Erik!"

" _Was_?!"

"We're on a street..." Charles was able to say, even though Erik’s tongue was firmly in his mouth.

Erik stopped.

" _Scheiße._..yes...is that a crime in this state?"

"I believe in all of the United States..."

"What a shitty country!" was the verdict of the German. "Let's take a cab. Let's go back to the hotel," he proposed resolutely, without expecting a real answer from Charles.

"All right...but, look, I...I don't know whether..."

It was so embarrassing, fuck.

Lehnsherr raised an eyebrow and gave Charles a stern look. Then he bent his lips into a grin.

Erik squeezed Charles against the wall again and held firmly his hard penis, making him pant.

"You're joking, I hope! What's the matter with you? Are you fourteen years old, Charles?!" he whispered in his ear.

The warm breath of Erik's breath increased Charles' arousal.

He stretched out his hand on the German's groin and groped him. Erik gasped without moving from Charles' neck.

"I've been through adolescence for a while now, dear!"

And in uttering that brazen phrase, he grabbed the back of Erik's neck and kissed him again noisily.

_We are going to be arrested, my friend._

_Lass sie es versuchen...!_


End file.
